Harry Warden SHRPG (S1-S1)
Harry Warden has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} Harry Warden is a main character and the villain from the 2009 remake of My Bloody Valentine, and is currently controlled by SHRPG writer Jigsaw. Character History "For the legend they say, on a Valentine's Day, is a curse, that'll live on and on. And no will know, as the years come and go, of the horror from long time ago," - The Ballad Of Harry Warden Early Life Little is known about the life of Harry Warden prior to his career as a miner. He was a Marine with the United states Marines in his younger years, having served during the Grenada and Panama invasions, as well Operation Desert Storm. He experienced much combat during all of his experiences during these three tours he served. In addition to being a Marine, he also worked as a Miner for the Hanniger Mine in Harmony, Pennsylvania. After retiring early from the Marines after his first Desert Storm tour, he resumed work full-time as a miner for the Hanniger Mine. Warden had a reputation for his hard-edged, no-nonsense attitude, which made him difficult to get along with, but also ensured him as an efficient miner and worker. He knew much of the mine's layout from the many years he worked there and had become accustomed to the dark, uncomfortable and often dangerous conditions of working underground for hours on end. He grew to tolerate the uncomfortable atmosphere and conditions of the mine. Birth Of Evil On Valentine's Day in 1992, Warden and five other miners became trapped underground in the Hanniger Mines after an explosion inside the mine caused a cave-in that trapped Warden underground with the other five miners, with an extremely limited supply of air. Efforts were made to rescue the miners, but Warden, fearing it would only be a matter of time before he passed out from lack of air, became desperate to save himself. Using his pick-axe, he killed the other five miners to preserve the air for himself and to further increase his chances of survival, he began to cannibalize the remains of the miners. Sometime later, Warden was discovered by rescue teams and transported to the nearest hospital, where he was treated for any injuries and shock. However, he passed out from lack of air and fell into a coma that was believed by the paramedics to be permanent. Before passing out, he learned that the collapse in the mine was caused by a methane gas explosion, after Tom Hanniger, a worker at the mine who was the son of the mine's owner, forgot to vent the methane gas levels after rushing to a Valentine's Day celebration that night. The last thought that was on Warden's mind prior to him slipping into his coma was revenge against Hanniger and everyone else who had been at the Valentine's Day celebration. He vowed in his mind to massacre anyone who dared to celebrate Valentine's Day ever again, as punishment for the actions on Valentine's Day 1992. He would get his revenge exactly one year later. The Valentine's Day Massacre On Valentine's Day 1993, exactly one year after the Hanniger Mine collapse, Warden awoke from his coma and mass-murdered several nurses and doctors at the hospital that night. Before leaving for the Hanniger Mine, he left behind a calling card that would also become his trademark of sorts: a ripped-out human heart inside a heart-shaped Valentine's candy box. Heading for the mine, he changed into miner's garb and armed himself with a pick-axe. Things were looking even better for him when he saw that there was a Valentine's Day party being thrown outside the mine, attended by the town teenagers. All of the teens were so vulnerable for Warden's rage. Warden massacred several of the teens in a bloodthirsty rage, and sought out Tom Hanniger, whom he blamed for the mine collapse. After slaughtering several teens inside the mine in an array of brutal and gruesome ways, before finding Hanniger himself, his main target. He tried to attack Hanniger and kill him, when Sheriff James Burke intervened and shot Warden dead, saving Tom just in time. The incident, which had been called The Valentine's Day Massacre, forever became a dark day in the otherwise quiet and peaceful town of Harmony in it's history. The Terror Returns Warden's remains were secretly buried after the incident, and all seemed to be quiet in Harmony. Valentine's Day celebrations weren't made public anymore to bury the incident behind them, wanting to move on from the dark legacy of Harry Warden. However, in 2009, Harmony decided to re-instate Valentine's Day celebrations. Harry Warden had vowed to return and kill anyone who celebrated Valentine's Day in Harmony ever again before his death, but with Warden long dead, the residents had nothing to fear... or did they? Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (Series 1), Season One Regular Appearance Harry Warden stands six feet two and a half inches tall and is estimated to weigh at least two-hundred pounds or slightly over that. He has a toned and muscular body type. He has a scar and brown hair in the remake he doesn't have a scar , and has brown eyes. He's known for wearing dirty dark blue miner's coveralls that appear slightly brown due to heavy dirt smeared all over it. He wears a GP-7 V miner's gas mask and hard hat with his coveralls, the gas mask providing better breathing for him in the harsh conditions of underground mines, and the hard hat providing much-needed protection in addition to an attached flashlight. Trademark Gear Harry Warden mainly wields a miner's pick axe, which is a deadly implement that can be employed in a multitude of deadly ways against his victims. In addition to the gas mask, he makes use of other mining equipment including shovels and nail guns. He uses a detachable flashlight on his hard hat for navigation, the flashlight connected to a battery pack he wears on his belt, and also has an oxygen pack on his connected to his gas mask's breathing tube. Category:Military Category:Miners Category:Mass Murderers